THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN STORK: EPISODE 1 JESS
by SirVincentAllen
Summary: A poorly written story made by my friend and me a few years ago via text message, warning! i was an edgy kid


Chapter 1: Captain Stork

It was a dark night in the tropical rainforests of eastern Africa. A man was sitting in the rain on his ship, he had a hook on his left hand and black wool on his hat. This great man was named captain stork. On his ship was rows and rows of his talented crerw. They ran along the deck of the boat, many jumping over board because captain stork would've killed them anyway.

"We set sail in the morning master" "okay Mr, you have been a good servent along with your family for me and all I ask for in return is your soul" The man stood tall, his lips pressed against his nose which pleased Captain Stork.

"Captain stork, I have a request to make. Please let my dear loved ones christina and paula go."" Sir. But I hope you respect the fact that they shouldn't suffer" mr mario squeaked. "Hehe, I'm afraid your attempt to free your fellow crew has failed. Paula is a great third mate, she will steal me lots of stuff. Sorry, you shouldn't have been born"

"Okay my dear master, peace be with you" The little boy ran off to his family on the lower decks. 'Petty sea men' Captain Stork thought to himself ' when will they understand they're only useful for fishing and poo'

Paula was sat in her wet cardboard box. The tears rolled down her rough face. Christina came and patted her back, reassuring her that they will soon be back in their tree house. Paula asked " mother, when will Captain stork set us free?" "Me no know daughter, only the cup will know"

captain stork gave the formal nod to his 2nd mate named uganda. Uganda hopped up the ladder and turn the giant steering wheel on course to emo-blood island. The Sailors on the bottom deck crashed into eachother, like shadows merging.

"Moo moo moo moo" was chanted as the many sailors emerged from the back of the bus. "Work, NOW" roared stork and the ship came to life, tossing and turning, twisting and churning into the icy fog of the night.  
-

Chapter 2: Welcome to emo blood island

As the ship cut through the waves a island appeared through the thick fog around them, "moo moo moo" Shouted a watchman on the lookout machine. The immense waves crushed onto the sea shore.

Captain stork squinted his eyes, looking through the smog. "Hmm" he said. "This looks like a place where jess would hide". "Drop the anchor" he said regally. Suddenly a anchor crushed against the rocky sea bed causing the ship to halt causing many men to fall over board! "Get on the life boats, we will explore emo blood island in 10 minutes!" Ordered Captain Stork.

Captain stork walked down the narrow stairs to his headquaters. He opened the draw which contained a gun, whip, a barral and a map. Also they was a wooden chair in the corner with spikes on for punishment, if necessary.

He grabbed the map and unfolded it to a table long map revealing many islands. A giant island had an X on it labeled Emo blood island, "finally, I have found her! I've found my jess!, everyone grab your spears, were going to hunt down my beautiful daughter POWER!" He said, excited. Hugging the nearest man in joy he soon realised he should never hug a smelly poopoo face, he turned around in disgust.

"Everyone, get in the breach boats, we board emo blood island in 10 mins" captain stork said.  
The crew formally put themselves in a big line, pointing their spears upwards. "MOO. MOO. MOO" they all chanted like soldiers. Captain stork stood on the top platform ordering the slaves to there life boats. The ship drew closer and closer Emo-blood island.  
-

Chapter 3: The sunny shores of EBI

The waves rocked the life boats as they ached seconds closer to the island, "gmoooooza" was heard on the sea shore "moo moo moo" shouted many slaves in fear of the monster lying in wait for them. 'What could that be?' Stork thought to himself,

The first life boat approached the shore. The slaves jumped out of the boat and doggy paddled onto the wet dull sand. The poor walrus frantically ran around the beach, preparing to defend the land. Little did he know he was about to be absorbed by the shadow people.

The obese walrus fell to the ground in pain. Jordan grinned as the other slaves cheered the fellow nigger, captain stork patted jordan on the bottom. This was the way captain stork would rewarded his slave army. He continued on his path to find his daughter. "Harvest its skin, it can be used for tribal clothes for you later" stork said, the search crew gathered round the carcass and attacked it like vulture-wolves.

"Also the tusks can be used as weapons if we find anymore of these silly pests". Jordan swung his spear in the air celebrating, accidentally, stabbing a fellow nigger. The other slaves was shocked, there big lips quivered in fear. "Moo, do not worry moo. It was accident moo". Captain stork blew his elephant tusk horn.

The niggers immediately gathered round, going deeper and deeper into the island. Jordan climbed up a palm tree, sniffing the area in case they is any villainous creatures around. It was very difficult for captain stork to see his army as they was blending in with the mud. They was a bush which suddenly aroused captain stork reminding him of jess. He led his slave army through the jungle. Many slaves dug into the ground hunting for specific stones to place in there collection. Life on the boat was very boring for the black people. After many hours they found a exit from out of the jungle.  
"Wait, what is this" exclaimed Stork! He looked closer at the long black object which had had the word 'hugo' engraved on the side of it. "Moo moo moo, what is my penis doing here?" Wankumbu shouted from the back of the hunting party. Captain stork shot him in his ear for daring to shout out of order  
-

Chapter 4: The camel cave

"Light a torch" Stork commanded. The search party lit a torch and all the black bodys were plunged into the light which caused them to be temporarily blind due to their dark life style.

the flame en-lightened all of the black slaves. The cave smelt like rotting dead bodies, of course the black people was use to this smell but captain stork wasn't. He turned around at mr mario, "what are you waiting for? Go grab that camel skull over there". The little scavenger dropped to the floor obeying his masters commands.

"Limou- Limo- Limo say it for me" a giant camel commanded in the distance " Actually limousine is a dragon from adari- " suddenly the camel sucked up the brave wanderer and left no trace of her existence! "I will take care of this" captain Stork said reassuringly.  
The camel stood up on its back legs, preparing to absorb all of the tribal army into her blackhole. "Bwing it on" she said to the almighty captain as he sprinted towards the camel with a dagger pointed towards the camels heart.

A echoed voice appeared out of nowhere "oh rebecca, you have served me well." As the voice continued the slaves was on the floor milking the camel, placing it into there buckets. "Moo moo moo" they shouted in joy. The camels head hit the floor as she passed away, still leaving available milk. "Who are you?" Captain stork said to the mysterious voice.

" You dare come into my cave; kill my camel and ask me who I am?! " The voice roared. The cave suddenly went quiet... Suddenly a giant fireball was launched at jordan but due to his tribal training he dodged it with ease.

"moo moo moo" jordan shouted in anger! "I have jess craig, surrender or I will eat her soul" the mysterious voice said. all the slaves chanted, bringing captain stork to a decision. "Tell me the location of where you are. we will settle this then" "You will never get past my minions, mwahahaha" it said. Despite all of the threats what captain stork had heard, he stood regal preparing himself for battle.

A hole appeared in the cave floor and slowly, a slimy tentacle crawled out of the crevice searching for a bum hole to ravish! It leaped at a slave; crushing it to the ground it began to slowly unwravel its many hosepipes filled with a sticky substance.

Captain stork stood to the side, letting his slaves battle this weird villain. Paula jumped back, targeting her spear right in the tentacles eyeball. with a single 'moo' she flung the spear at the slimy creature, accidentally hitting a slave of the foot. "Its to fast!" Paula shouted to christina. "No worry daughter. No worry". Christina replied. Christina got onto the floor, grabbing the single tentacle ripping it apart. The slimy substance squirted all over christina's face.

"Mmm just like my daddys substance " christina moaned in pleasure as it dripped down into her black sausages of lips, " Good work christina my dear, I will allow you to sit at the middle of the bus next time!" Stork said with grace, as he said this a great big smile attacked christinas face allowing her not to breath.  
"Christina!" Mr Mario said, pouncing onto christina's lap, ripping the deathly creature off. Christina breathed frantically, returning the air into her black lungs. "Get it" she croaked. The slaves gathered round into a circle bashing there spears attacking the foul beast. "Phew#:-s" a slave sighed. The slaves and captain stork continued threw the cave, bracing themselves for any other minions.  
-

Chapter 5: Cloak and spear

Captain stork saw a light at the end of the cave. The slaves celebrated by shouting "moo muh moo, thank you lord tukk tukk" Captain stork gave them a dirty look and shot one in the foot to silence their niggerish celebrations

Captain Stork squinted his eyes. The light was very bright as they was used to the darkness of been in the cave. As he took his first step into the brightness a meter long net captured him. Captain stork laid on the rocky ground as the slaves tried freeing him.

Jordan looked at his captain and said " Stop it fellow negros" and they all immediately stoped freeing Stork, "WHY ARNT YOU FREEing ME?!"

"Remember how you killed my family and raped me 10 times last week Stork?" Jordan shouted  
"Why should we help you then?" Jordan continued.

"Release me at once you dirty little slave, all you blacks are good for is slavery& sex". Christina walked over to the net and released captain stork as she enjoyed been pleasured by her master. Jordan stood terrified as captain stork stood above him. His blood was boiling, captain stork knew he had to do something with this dis-obeying slave

"Grab him now slaves, hold him in place!" The slaves grabbed him and held him as Captain stork prepared his torture device. He began to pull out a rusty blood covered spiked club and it glisened in the light of the amazonian forest. Jordan watched and quivered in fear as Stork turned to him, Stork raised his hand and bludgened jordans right arm off with one swing...

The nigger was in agonising pain. The pesky slaves grabbed his amputated right arm. "Moo food for captain stork moo" one slave said. Jordan remained in a up-right position. "You want more do you?!" Captain stork roared. "No sir please, I will do anything" jordan whispered. Captain stork picked up several leaves and used them as bandages on the injured slave. Jordan will never dis-obey captain stork after this.  
-

Chapter 6: The midnight suprise

"Moo muh moo, where are we going uganda?" One slave asked another " me don't know moo moo " the other replied just as Stork demanded silence from the slaves  
the tribal spears pointed towards the midnight stars. It was cold and christina began so shiver. Mr mario played his black hand on christina's hip, making her feel secure. "Mother look its a shooting star" paula shouted. Captain stork herd the impolite nigger, but ignored it as they was other things on his mind.

" SLAVES, we set camp here for tonight, gather your spears and niggerish items" the slaves gathered sticks and poo to make homes like in their old country. Within minutes the camp was ready for living in, "you have done well slaves, you" he pointed to a large muscly slave which contributed a lot to the camp "you are allowed to decide who eats porrige, and who eats Jordans hand and the Camels milk"

The other families were celebrating as It was a full moon. "MOO" they chanted as the flames of the campfire rose higher and higher. Captain stork sat on the log thinking about jess. He remember her voice,it was like a spitting angel. A single tear trickled down his rough hairy face. Whenever captain stork is down, he always punishes the slaves

On the other side of the log bench was Jordan sat down, staring at Captain storks face with anger and pain in his eyes. Jordan thought to himself ' That man is an evil slave owner, I demand justice /: '

Christina sat on the bench log, hovering the cooking pan which contained jordans arm. "mmm" she said to herself. Jordan wouldn't dare look at his roasted arm. The slaves was watching the burning body part, licking there big lips like scoungers.

The biggest slave said in his tribal voice " hillo miy fillow slives, Tonight is I good night for we eat one of our own!" "MOO MOO MOO!" The slaves cheered as they all ravished the pot of arm and milk

Paula wasn't chosen to feast upon the arm of jordan. Instead she stole a pot of porridge from a pregnant slave. She gobbled down the lumpy porridge leaving a white sticky substance on her face. Captain stork was quickly turned on.

"Hugo (the largest slave) come over here!" Captain stork yelled, nothing happened "Hugo, you're angering me!" He yelled louder. After a few seconds stork got up and looked in the largest tent, he teared the door open and waiting for him was a black torso; covered in poison darts!

Captain stork turned around with a face full of thunder. "Gather all the slaves" he demanded to jordan. "SLAVES, we are being under attack. We must stay strong. Defend our camp site from any unwanted guests" with a shake of his whip the slaves got back to work, building their homes.

Suddnly out of nowhere a slave rised from the poo covered ground and dragged down a nigger to the murky world below them, "Kill them all hugo" Captain stork said formally to hugo, jordan hid and was unable to fight due to his missing arm but he was spotted by the tribes learder; Lord Tuck Tuck!  
-

Chapter 7: The tuk tuk tribe

As the great battle commenced outside, paula was in her hut un peeling a banana with her feet. She shoved it deep down her throat& moaned. Captain stork stood on a boulder and commanded his slaves to launch there spears at the villainous group.

They destroyed the houses, collecting the slaves of captain stork. NOOO he shouted as his most trustworthy thief (paula) was captured. Within minutes they was tied up bodies everywhere wriggling around like mr marios sweaty penis. Captain stork leapt onto the next platform, escaping from Lord tuktuk's grasp. Lord tuktuk was a famous basketballer, who captured slaves and made them play for b-ball teams across the globe. Lord tuktuk wondered through the bodies of black people. "You" he said pointing towards mr mario. "Its you". In the past mr mario won lord tuktuk in a game of basketball. Lord tuktuk was out for revenge on the former sport player

Lord tuk tuk grabbed Mr mario by his tiny ear and dragged him to Captain storks torture chamber. Slowly, Lord tuck tuk pulled out his big 10 meter niggerish penis and started jiggling it round Mr marios face, "its been a long time since we've played 'basketball' eh, Mr mario?" Lord tuk tuk said in a menacing voice

Sakia! Get me the whipping machine!" Mr mario was laid on table quivering in fear. "You will not win this tuktuk! Your nothing against my black companions.

Mr mario started eating the weed stored in his cheek and he stopped time, he slowly un wraveled his bum hole and then he cummed all over the tents walls

Lord tuktuk approached the tent when mr mario was. "What is this?!" Lord tuktuk shouted as his rival basketballer had disappeared.

Lord tuk tuk quickly ran out the cum covered tent and his eyes darted round in the darkness of the night for his even darker nemesis, in a few seconds he saw Mr marios bald black head and a big black smile grew on his face! He slowly picked up a spear and crept closer to the nigger in camouflage,..

"Moo moo moo" they both shouted as lord tuktuk placed his black hand on mr mario's shoulder. Mr mario was knocked to the ground, unable to move. "Its over." Lord tuktuk said dramatically. Just as the spear touched mr marios rib cage a regal silhouette jumped across the moon. "Captain stork" mr mario shouted in joy

Captain stork had a dildo in one hand and his torture device in the other, within seconds Captain stork had a firm grip on lord tuk tuks bum hole and he was crippled in fear,"are you enjoying this negro?" Captain stork whispered in his chocolatey ear, "I will kill your daug-" SLICE, Stork had chopped lord tuk tuks penis off and he was dead within seconds

"Father, father" a voice came from the distance. A large shadow approached mr mario& captain stork. The large female zulu bent onto the floor stroking her dead fathers face. "Hello, my name is princess sakia.. I am your princess please bow down to me" mr mario got on his hands and knees a kissed sakia's hand. While captain stork arrogantly disrespected her

Sakia was standing in the moonlight with her lips glistening over her tribal clothes, "oh mario, we must mate immedietly because of our sexual nigger love" Sakia cried. " Actualy you're going to be my personal sex slave sakia, take off those twigs immediately"

"What do you think your doing!" Christina shouted. She grabbed sakia by the hair and swung her into a tent. She grabbed mr mario and slapped his dirty little penis.  
"No one cheat with my husband" she shouted, making sure everyone herd her.

Princess Sakia walked up to captain stork. Generously offering to join his slaves. "To the back with winston" he commanded. Captain stork and his wounded army walked off into the night.  
-

Chapter 8: The 8 hunters

Through the night many of Storks crew were killed by global warming and big lips syndrome, "Men and Female men, I know there is only 8 of us now but we can still find what I'm looking for and we can play squash to celebrate but right now we must continue our arguess journy through this forest" Stork said to encourage his few spear chuckers

The bunch of the remaining slaves gathered round keeping there naked black bodies warm. They referred themselves as a team. Christina was the mother of the group. She always cooked the porridge& washed the oxfam clothes in the nearby lakes. Captain stork stood by watching the slaves struggle up the hill. "Faster!" He shouted as he whipped sakia's burnt legs.

Sakia flashed round and pulled a spear out from under her bottom lip and pointed it towards Stork! "Moo muh mo, I've had enough of your racist remarks and its hurting my tribal feelings, you will die now!" She pulled back her arm but Jordan dick slapped her in her face and said "moo nuh woo, he knows the way back, we kill him later" in his tribal language

"Silence!" Stork commanded. "I will deal with you later" he said to sakia staring into her deep black eyes. Jordan was deeply in love with princess sakia, he would hate to see her hurt. Captain stork knew he was close to jess. He smelt the blood. The niggers split up, waving their small noses in the air, searching for jess.

Stork was thinking about his jess and how he had betrayed grandma sue, *cries* Stork followed the whimpers and he saw a wet trail of red liquid, a tear came to his eye when he saw his daughter jess; laying under a giant boulder with the word neve on it

"Jess!" He screamed. Him and his slaves gathered round pushing the boulder. Jordan put no effort in at all. He chuckled at the sight of captain storks daughter almost dead. Christina dragged jess's unconscious body. "Ergh" she groaned rolling her head. "Jess" captain stork said kissing her on the lips. The slaves almost shed a tear seeing the delicate side of captain stork.

Christina patted Stork on the back but as soon as her finger patted Storks captain jacket Jesses eyes turned red and Christina's fingers slowly melted and the blood flowed straight into her mouth "mmm that is quite marvelous nigger blood father, may I have more?" She asked cunningly

"Of course daughter, anything for my beautiful jess". Within seconds jess jumped up and bit hugo's big muscly veins. "Oww, please stop" hugo said with a croak in his throat. Jess didn't stop, she just kept filling her mouth with blood. Hugo looked as pale as a piece of coal.

Hugo collapsed to the ground; completely drained of all his life and strength. "Daughter, we will take you to our ship now, is that okay with you?" Stork asked with a strong smell of fear in his voice

"Wait a second father, I need to get something" she walked into her cave. "Grandma sue!" She shouted. Captain stork was in shock, he remembered the night when he tried to rape sue, over a piece of cake. Grandma sue walked out of the cave, with her oven mittens on. "Where are we going jess:)?" She said kindly. Grandma sue was a kind polite woman, she always had a smile on her face.

Sue gazed over towards Stork, "you!" She pointed a flab filled finger towards stork. Captain stork waved his hand towards jordan and he silently penetrated Grandma sues neck with a poison dart which made her collapse to the floor crushing the bondage cake she prepared for Stork

Sue quickly stood back up. Captain stork wrapped selotape around grandma sues mouth and whipped her flabby arse. "We will discuss this on the ship, sue" captain stork confirmed. All sue wanted is for jess to be happy. "Mmhummmmhm" she mumbled through the selotape. Sue struggled to get out of the grasp of Stork. Winston and sakia, grabbed hugo. They made there way to the ship

When they finaly made it back to the ship jess had sucked hugo dry and he was eaten by the slaves for nutrition and for their magic powers of spear chucking. "Today is a new day" Stork screamed 'we will rape jessica emo-blood Stork' and the crew cheered with delight.  
-


End file.
